Wings of Love and Destiny
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Young orphan Hermione Granger's life changes forever when she gains the power to summon great beast and meets someone who shares her dream to restore her homeland.
1. Prologue

For all of you liked this story, I'm sorry I took it down, but I wanted to make it a little more like a Final Fantasy-style crossover. Still the characters are: Vaan - Hermione Granger, Penelo - Ron Weasley, Balthier - Sirius Black, Fran - Nymphadora Tonks, Basch - Remus Lupin, Ashe - Harry Potter. This time, I've added some extra characters, Hermione's guardians: Lian, the Ronso from Final Fantasy X, and Terra, a Viera I created with my total shyness. And Nanaki has the power to change from human to his animal form. But Hermione will still visit the kingdoms' founders, and summon Bahamut and Fenrir.

Summary: Ivalice is at war, the Empire of Slytherin is trying to take control of the three other kingdoms, especially the kingdom of Gryffindor. After two years of its control over the kingdom, a young girl, Hermione Granger, with her childhood friend, Ron Weasley, brother of the descended general Virginia Weasley, and her three guardians, Terra the Viera, Lian the Ronso, and Nanaki, her mysterious guardian, plans to find a way to restore her home while dreaming to become a sky pirate and avenge the loss of her brother. During a thef attempt with her adopted siblings at a temple of Ravenclaw, Hermione's life changes forever as she gains the power to summons giant beasts and meets the handsome widower prince, Harry Potter, who shares the same dream.

Pairings: Harry x Hermione, Ron x Luna, Lupin x Tonks, Sirius x OC

I wish I owned these characters, but I do not!!!! They belong to J. and SquareEnix, I only own Terra and Reks.

* * *

Wings of Love & Destiny

Prologue

The sun shone down in the kingdom of Gryffindor as doves flew across the blue sky, in the capital city, Godric's Hallow, people were in the streets, doing their business. Ronso elders were teaching their young about how to serve the soon-to-be new rulers of the kingdom, Viera were walking through the streets, talking about some important event coming up, a few Bangaa were having special sells on the wedding. Some were looking at fruit at the stands, other were walking down the street, talking to each other. The church bells were ringing, everyone ran to the church, already dressed in their best clothes.

"It's beginning!" a woman said to a man.

A parade was going on the way to the church; horses pulled the carriage, standing in the carriage were two people, a boy with raven black hair and deep emerald green eyes and a girl with long flaming red hair and dark brown eyes. They were both dressed in wedding clothes, the boy wore light white knight armor and the girl was in a beautiful bride's wedding grown. It was Prince Harry Potter and his bride, General Virginia Weasley. It was the wedding between the prince of Gryffindor and the general of the kingdom's army.

Ginny looked over at Harry, he turned at her and smiled. The crowds lining the street to the church cheered for the young couple, the two were deeply in love and their marriage became known as soon as Ginny became general of the Kingdom's army.

They arrived at the church; Harry got off first and helped Ginny off. Waving at the crowds, they smiled, Harry offered his arm, which Ginny took, and walked to the door of the church. The chairs in the church were filled with people, standing near the alter was Harry's father, King James Potter, and Ginny's father, the retired general Arthur Weasley. They walked up to the pastor, and the wedding started.

"In the name of the Father, and in the presence of these holy relics…." He said, once they had taken their vows, "I hereby pronounce you man and wife from this time forth. May the blessings of the founders light your faith for all eternity, Harry, Virginia."

They joined their hands and came closer to each other, and then they kissed on the lips. The crowds cheered as they did, a coo of doves was released afterwards, Harry smiled at his new wife, and Ginny turned to him and smiled as well.

"We'll always be together from on," he said, smiling, lifting her hand. Their wedding rings were shining in the sun.

"Yeah, always," she said, smiling.

Later that night, Captain of the Order of Knights Remus Lupin was walking through the hall to the conference room where the king, the general, and the other leaders of the world were discussing the war against the Empire of Slytherin. Remus was a young man from a not very well known family, he had short light brown hair that was starting to line with gray and the most gentle amber brown eyes, he was a close friend of the king and he was rumored to have a friendship with the famous sky pirate, Sirius Black. Across his left cheek was a scar which he received during a battle one day. His face showed sadness, for he bared sad news from the war against the Slytherin Empire.

"If Slytherin should launch an attack by both land and air, our kingdom will stand little----" the king was cut off when Lupin entered the room.

"Hufflepuff was fallen, along with some Gryffindor soldiers!" he said, in a discourage voice.

"Impossible!" James said.

"My father?" Ginny asked, worried about her father. She was now in her general armor, her father still worked as general for the other armies.

"I know not." Lupin shook his head in sadness. "I am sorry."

The king of Ravenclaw turned to James and said, "If Hufflepuff was indeed fallen, that it is only a matter of time before they reach the boarders of Gryffindor. There is nothing to halt their advance."

"Secure the Raven/Lion boarder with all haste." That was all the king said.

"I will go," Lupin said, walking toward the door.

"And I will go at his side," Ginny told her father-in-law.

She walked toward the captain, James sighed at his daughter-in-law. She was general of the kingdom's army; he knew she had to protect the kingdom, so he just watched the captain and general leave the conference room. Early the next morning, the troops of soldiers arrived, ready for the battle at the boarder between their kingdom and Ravenclaw kingdom. King James wanted to give something to Ginny before she left. It was the sword of Gryffindor, which had passed down for centuries to every general of the Gryffindor Kingdom.

"Godric stand watch over your life," he said, holding the sword above her head.

Grabbing the sword given to her by her father-in-law, Ginny said, "That I be considered worthy."

She looked toward her husband, Harry, she nodded and sheathed her newly obtained her weapon. Pulling out the sword, she lifted it in the air for the soldiers to show. They cheered at their female general, and traveled to the boarder fortress between the kingdoms of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

That night, the fight had already started between the warriors of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor against the soldiers of the Slytherin Empire. Priests were keeping a shield to protect the fortress, riding their griffins, warriors shot fire lit arrows at the enemy.

There was a lot of fighting going inside the fortress; soldiers were dying like wild animals by enemy soldiers.

"Decurion!" a soldier shouted.

"Sir!" other shouted.

On the overlooking bridge of the fortress, riding their horses, were Ginny and Lupin. Lupin shot an arrow to one; Ginny just attacked the soldiers who were close to her, the captain kept shooting arrows with his bow, _the Lit Moon_.

"The fortress is lost!" he told Ginny. "We must withdraw!"

"No!" Ginny said. "The failing still stands!"

The enemy shot the shield which protected the fortress, the priests were in the towers, they were chanting, "Shield beyond sight, ne'er failing light---" Slytherin soldiers came in and attacked the priests, killing them. A large crystal, which was glowing when the priests were chanting, started to dim. The shield started to disappeared; the enemy shot their arrows at the soldiers, killing them.

"The failing's fallen!" Lupin said. "Then it's over."

"For my father, for my father!" Ginny shouted, running toward the enemy. She wasn't going to let the enemy win the battle, Lupin tried to follow her, when he saw a enemy shoot a arrow, he shot his own.

"Lady Potter!" he shouted, killing the soldier.

But he was too late, the arrow struck itself in Ginny's chest, she couldn't breath as she tried to remove the arrow. Lupin ran to her side, he put her on his horse and began to run from the enemy. An explosion of an enemy attack appeared, he still fought the soldiers. But then, he realized Ginny was no longer breathing and she was dead. He was gasping for air, wondering how to tell the prince. The fortress began to fall, the Slytherin Empire had won.

The next day, it was raining at Ginny's funeral, Harry was wearing light black knight armor, and in his right hand was the sword of Gryffindor. He stared at the body of his wife, and kneeled at her side.

"Blessings of the Great Founder descend and guide your body's return to the earth," the pastor said. "Great Founder guide your spirit's return to the Mother of all. There you shall find peace, Virginia."

The people cried for the prince, ravens flew above them as an airship flew above them. It was heading for the Raven/Lion fortress, with new soldiers. The four kingdoms, which were located on the continent of Ivalice, were wondrous places for its people.

The kingdom of Ravenclaw, in the southeast part of the continent, was about scholars, learners, and teachers. Not a priest or scholar who taught in the other kingdoms came from the kingdom of Ravenclaw, so it was the place for people to learn the art of study.

The Hufflepuff kingdom, located in the northeast part, was for the common worker. In fact, every weapon used on the Ivalice was made in the Hufflepuff Kingdom; it was the home for farmers, artisans, blacksmiths, merchants, and craftsmen, people who always worked with their hands. The Hufflepuff Kingdom was considered the very backbone of all four kingdoms.

The Slytherin Kingdom, or rather the Slytherin Empire, in the northwest part, was all about nobility. Under a highly elitist system, the Slytherin Empire was always filled with nobles. For the citizens of the Slytherin Empire, noble was final and the structure was very strict. But for the lower class in the empire, the class structure constantly changed.

But the greatest for the four was the Gryffindor Kingdom, in the southwest part, for all those of bravery. A highly military state, the kingdom's ideals were chivalry and valiancy. The kingdom's soldiers were greatly admired by its citizens, and since the death of General Virginia Weasley-Potter, they have remembered great warriors who had fallen in battle. The common muggle, a person without magical powers, was always treated fairly in the Kingdom of Gryffindor.

But recently, the Slytherin Empire had started a war against the three other kingdoms, and thanks to the empire's army, the general of the greatest kingdom was gone. A researcher of the Ravenclaw Kingdom, Percy Weasley, one of the oldest members of the Weasley Family, was reading through his journal, which according everything had happened. He silently read to himself what he had written:

_The Death of my dear sister, General Virginia Molly Weasley-Potter, was but one of many tragedies to befall the Kingdom of Gryffindor. The air of hope that had surrounded His Royal Highness Harry Potter's wedding was now quite lost. Gryffindor had been set adrift at the mercy of Ivalice History's restless tides. At this time, the great empire struggled for dominion over Ivalice, the Empire of Slytherin. But this struggle has been going on for nearly twenty-five years, when the young prince, Lucius Malfoy, ascended the throne. The invasion of the Gryffindor Kingdom and the murder of the queen, Lily Evans-Potter, was Slytherin's first step in its worldwide march. While Lord Justin and Lady Penelope's beloved homelands were consumed by the hell-fires of war, it seemed clear that Slytherin would soon mete out a fate to Gryffindor._

_The fall of the fortress between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tolled the destruction of the greatest part of Gryffindor's forces. A counter-attack was mounted by the Order of Knights of Gryffindor, ever brave and faithful, but against the martial might of the Slytherin armies, they stood little chance of victory. Indeed, their defeat was to be absolute. Soon thereafter, Slytherin came forward, offering Terms of Peace. Or as one might put it, Terms of Gryffindor's Surrender._

_Lord James Potter, king of Gryffindor-and my father-in-law-had no choice but to accept these Terms. It was, thus, only with reluctance that he set out for the Raven/Lion Fortress-now under Slytherin occupation-to affix his seal to Emperor Lucius' Treaty of Peace. The king had scarce departed his royal city of Godric's Hallow when the remnants of the Order made their return. And not a moment too soon, for a terrible revelation awaited them. The Treaty would be signed steel and writ with royal blood._

Percy closed his journal and walked to his soon-to-be wife, young princess Penelope Clearwater. Meanwhile, the remnants of the Order made their way to the fortress, escorting the king for the treaty signing. Remus did some scouting ahead and found an injured boy; the boy had short light brown hair and wore armor of the Gryffindor army, around his neck was a garnet stone. Remus knelt down and put his hand on the boy's shoulder and a soldier behind asked, "You, there. Can you hear me?"

A soldier stood behind him as the boy tried to open his eyes, his vision was blurry as Remus turned to the soldier him, he said, "It's as I feared. They're slowing us down."

"Don't say that," Remus said. "Not all of us here are the love of battle. He fights to defend his homeland." The solider left and Remus turned to the boy, who was slowly regaining consciousness, he asked, "Your name?"

"Reks, sir." He answered. "My name's Reks Seph Granger."

"Good, Reks," Remus said, slightly smiling. "You bore a few cuts, but you are still whole. Well, can you stand?" He offered his hand to Reks as to help the young soldier back onto his feet. Reks accepted the offer and stood the soldier who was with Remus stood a few feet away from them. The three of them stood in the north ward side of the Raven/Lion Fortress, the soldier, who Reks realized to be Sir Bill Weasley, looked around; Remus asked Reks "Think you can fight?"

"I'm fine, sir." Reks told him, as Remus asked, "How old are you, Reks? And which kingdom do you come from?"

"Seventeen, sir. And I come from the kingdom of Gryffindor."

"I thought as much and young. Family?"

"My sister is all I have left, sir. She's two younger than I, living in Godric's Hallow."

"So young," Remus whispered softly. "You're barely old enough to be a man. You shouldn't be forced to wield a sword."

"No, sir!" Reks shook his head and looked at Remus with a desperate look on his face, which Remus thought he was probably thinking for his younger sister waiting for him back in Gryffindor. "I want to fight. For my homeland and for my parents!" When he said 'for my parents', it made Remus recall the last word of his general, the lady Virginia Molly Weasley-Potter, who just died recently. He remembered the look on young Harry's face when he returned to the palace with the body of the now departed general and his wife. His memory was interrupted by Bill shouting, "Time, Remus!!!! Save the discussion for later!!! We must reach the king before they act! Or all our efforts will be vain!"

"I'm aware of the situation." Remus said, soon they heard some of the enemy soldiers, "We've found them! Over there!" A group of Slytherin soldiers ran toward them, Remus walked toward them, "Go ahead, Bill! I will handle this rabble."

Reks followed the other soldiers as Bill told Remus, "Godspeed," and followed the soldiers and Reks. Remus ran toward the Slytherin soldiers and slashed his sword through them, killing any Slytherin soldier that came across his path. When he was done, he stood surrounded by the bodies of the soldiers he killed. Reks, who was watching the whole thing, was amazed by Remus' skills, he couldn't believe it, and he couldn't wait to tell his sister about Captain Remus Lupin's fighting skills. His daydreaming was disturbed by Remus, "Steady, Reks. Keep your wits about you and you'll keep it."

He ran ahead as Reks picked up a sword, he shouted, "We move!" Reks stood where he was, looking around. He heard Remus shout, "You must always mindful of your surroundings. Look around yourself to see what there is. It's a useful way to stop imperials. Go on, give it a try."

And Reks did so, looking for some Slytherin imperials soldiers, then Remus shouted, "How bout you come and join the rest of us? We're tired for waiting for action. You can walk, yes? Come, stand before me." So Reks ran to the captain and the other soldiers waiting to attack. "If you need any help, just ask one of the soldiers. Go and talk to the soldier by the gate."

Reks ran over to the soldier at the gate and he said, "Life is wroth too much to throw away, Reks. Do what you can, but don't try to be a hero. Save the hero stories for your sister once we're back in Godric's Hallow. Just listen to Captain Moony and we'll get through this." Reks looked confused when the soldier called Remus Moony but let it pass, the soldier looked toward the gate and said, "We'll enter the fortress through this gate. We must go."

The soldier and Reks walked to the gate, Remus smiled and said, "We will make it to the king in time, young soldier. Don't worry; I would never let Prongs down. Now, open the gate for us, Reks." Reks nodded and opened the gate, he heard Remus say, "It is time. We will drive back any Slytherin imperials standing between us and the king. Gryffindor's future hangs in the balance. Stay focused on the foes, Reks. I will watch rearward." With that said, they entered the fortress; Reks looked around for any imperials.

"If you ask the people around you, you can form a party," Remus told him. "Once your party is formed, you can check everyone's equipment and your inventory." They noticed a Slytherin imperial watching them, Reks ran forward and stood ready. "Be very careful, young Reks. Take heed----you're being targeted. When a foe targets you, your stone will glow red. When you target a foe, it will glow blue. If your stone glows red, look for foes at once. If they are not readily apparent, look around to see any close by. When you've found them, use your sword to fight against them. Once you've readied your sword and targeted a foe, close the distance by running up to one. You'll automatically attack until your for is defeated. You can change targets at anytime. If your health falls, use a potion to replenish yourself. You can do it, Reks! Show me!"

Reks ran toward the imperial and blocked his attack, then he swung his sword across the imperial's body. He let Remus take care of the imperial as he led the rest of the troops down the bridge. As they reached the other end of the bridge, Remus had joined and they stopped. Reks turned to the captain, asking, "Captain?"

Up in the sky was some sort of flying machine, and after a few minutes, it flew directly towards them. With the power within his stone, Reks called upon the king of dragon, Bahamut, to aid him, Remus, and the troops. Bahamut roared loudly, and a giant of fire came together in his mouth, then shot at the machine, helping the troops did major damage to it. He noticed Remus was calling forward an aeon as well; it was Odin, preparing to use his ultimate attack, Zantetsuken, on the machine. It did its attack and completely destroyed the machine, everyone was tired but Remus walked towards it and Reks saw him do something unexpected. In-between his palms gathered a ball of energy, eventually the ball split into two balls which Remus blasted at the machine to finish the remains.

"_Antlion, this is Tonberry,"_ came a weak machined voice from the already wreaked machine. _"My engines are hit. She'll not hold much longer!"_

"_We receive you, Tonberry,"_ came another machined voice. _"You've leave to retreat. Well fought."_

"_My thanks, Antlion," _Tonberry said. _"Tonberry, disengaging!" _With what was left of the machine, it flew off, out of view of the Gryffindor soldiers. After watching a small explosion, satisfying some of the soldiers, Reks and Remus led the troops to the stairs at the other end of the bridge when they ran into a group of more Slytherin imperial soldiers. Reks stabbed his sword through one of the imperials, Remus slashed through another, and Bill pierced his sword through some more imperials. Once all the imperials were killed, Reks and Remus led the troops up the stairs. Sheathing his sword, Reks ran into the room ahead of him, Remus told him, "There is no simple way through the fortress—a map of the fortress may not be enough to gain your bearings. Should you lose your way, use you untapped instincts to find your way back to us before we set out."

Reks nodded and went into the room that became a hallway, when they came to a turn, Reks heard Remus say, "Prongs, where are you?"

Fearing the worst for the other captain, Reks nervously asked, "What if Captain Weasley has fallen?"

"Don't talk such nonsense!" Remus said. "For long as I've known, Bill's laughed in the face of death far too many times for him to stop now. Men like him don't die in places like this. We must make haste to King James. We will take him to safety." He headed for the treaty room, Reks followed behind him

"Is his majesty unharmed?" Reks asked the captain.

"He'll agree to an unconditional surrender," Remus told him. "They would not dare hurt him until the wax on his seal is dry."

"But if we arrive after he's signed the treaty-----" Reks started to worry about what would happen to the king, Remus stopped. "Wait." He looked around and seemed to something, "Quickly, Reks!"

He and Reks ran toward the treaty room, Remus said, "Ahead we will face many Slytherin imperials, but we need not fight them all. Offtimes retreat is the wiser choice. Should the need arise; just run to the outside of the field to run from your foes. There is no shame in fleeing from a battle that serves no purpose." Reks nodded and continued to run towards the treaty room, following behind Remus, who seemed determined about something. When they reached the next level of the fortress, Reks noticed a large blue crystal, when he touched it, his body glowed and all his wounds disappeared.

"This is a restoration crystal, Reks," Remus said. "If you touch one, all your wounds and cuts will restored. The longer you touch it, the better your body will recover after a battle. Though you will gradually recover your magic as you move about, it will take time. Do not miss this opportunity to refresh yourself and your allies. There is more I wound to tell you, but we've no time. Heed the lessons of the battlefield and you will do well. Come----we must reach his majesty before it's too late."

Reks, Remus, and the troops headed once again for the treaty room, along the way, Reks heard some imperials shout, "Intruders! Don't let them escape!" Not able to take it any longer, Reks turned to the imperials, telling Remus, "Sir! We have little time! You must hurry to the king! I'll handle these!" He pointed his sword to the trooping imperials, determined to fight them on his own. Remus sighed and said, "Fight well." He joined the troops to head toward the treaty room. Reks steadied his sword at the imperials, remembering everything Remus told him.

He slashed through one, piercing one through the stomach behind him, and stabbing the others badly. He gasped for breath afterwards and ran after Remus and the other, running towards the treaty room, slowly reaching for the room leading to the room where his king was. But after he entered the room, he gasped at what he saw. The bodies of the soldiers he fought with laid on the ground, he walked down on the blue carpet, and he looked around at the bodies and stared at the throne in front of him, gasping. Sitting in the throne was King James, he was sitting limped, but it didn't take long for Reks to realize he was dead.

"Your majesty…." He barely breathed, and turned around to face Remus, somehow he knew it was him who killed the king. "Captain, why? Our king---what have you done?" He felt tears started to sting his eyes, and Remus told him why, "The King intended all along to sell Gryffindor to the Slytherin Empire. His majesty is a traitor." After tearing his necklace off his neck, he walked to the king, and Reks realized he had stabbed through the heart with his sword. Slowly, he turned to the captain, saying weakly, "Captain, I----"

But he never finished and fell to the ground, Remus saw some imperials, Reks looked up with his remaining strength and tried to reach for his necklace, hearing, "Seize the insurgent! M'lord!" But his view started to faded, he heard a man say, "Well, so much for peaceful negotiations. We'll never surrender to you! We are not cattle to be sold by a traitor-king! But the war is over, my dear captain. You have lost. Gryffindor belongs to the Slytherin Empire now. And to think, we intended to let you keep some of your sovereignty, out of respect. Now you've gone and ruined that. Haven't you, captain?" "We will never bow to you!" "And the people of Gryffindor will hate you for that. Take the captain away."

Despite what he was hearing, Reks tried to summon Bahamut again, but he breathed his last breath and his face fell to the ground, his arm outstretched and his hand cradling the summon stone of the great aeon Bahamut. A mysterious man appeared over his body and scooped him up in his arms, staring at him. He heard his last word, "Hermione……"

'_Your sister would have been proud of you, young Reks……'_ he said and left the room with his body.

Meanwhile in Godric's Hallow town square, Reks' two year younger sister, a young fifteen year old girl sat on a bench with a shy Viera sitting beside her and a young Ronso standing them, the girl was telling stories about the king and the queen to a group of kids. The girl had long wavy dark brown hair that went along down her back and deep chocolate brown eyes sparkling with a sense of adventure, warmth, and great intelligence. Some people would think the word 'intelligence' wasn't the best way to describe her since she taught herself and her older brother to read at an early age. With their parents being farmers who lived just outside the capital, Reks almost found it surprising that she loved to read as much she loved learning to a sword master like him. Though he often called her 'Little Mione', her full name was Hermione Jane Ann Granger; around her neck was a shinning sapphire stone.

The shy Viera at her side was a Veena Viera, her long rabbit-like ears and long bushy hair were a lighter brown color than her companion, and she wore a gray tunic on her body, which covered a pair of shorts and half of a pair of leg bracers on her legs. Dangling along the right side of her hidden shorts is a long dark charm she had kept since she was appointed as Hermione's Viera guardian, and went by the name Terra, or as Hermione often called her 'Terry'.

As for the Ronso standing them, he was as strong as any Ronso in Ivalice; he had the face of an upright lion with a long horn coming out of his head, and simply wore a black armor top on his chest and armor pads on his arms and legs. Strapped onto his back was a long sharpened spear, handcrafted by Hermione, he wielded it in the honor of the human he was told to protect. Both he and Terra had protected Hermione when she was a young girl, due to the power within her sapphire stone, the Ronso was called Lian, or Terra shyly called him 'Leon'. But there was one more guardian Hermione had, and he would tell Hermione the saddest news that she, Terra, or Lian would have ever heard.

It was after Terra told the children to head home, and turned to Hermione and Lian, waiting with them for her last guardian to appear. Running toward them was a young man with dark flaming red hair and bright orange eyes, on his wrists and ankles were golden bracelets, three earrings pierced on each of his ears, two feathers hung in his hair, as he ran, two short pigtails swung wildly in the wind. The imprint of the symbol, XIII, and some strange symbol could be seen on his left arm and a weaving circle was seen on his left leg, he wore a dark red tunic and black pants, with dark sliver boots. This was the one of the two forms Nanaki, Hermione's last guardian, chose to appear, the other was a lion-like appearance.

"Hermione, I have horrible news about Reks." He said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He's been killed…… By Captain Remus Lupin." Hermione gasped, for all she could remember, the captain Remus Lupin had been her idol, and now she's learning that he was the cause for her brother's death. She noticed Nanaki was holding his sword and his stone, he gave them to her and she cradled them in her arms, crying at the news she just learned. Terra could hear her brother's spirit try to call to her, Lian led the sadden Hermione and the others to the Burrow, the home of Hermione's long-time friend, Ron Weasley, when she stayed for the next two years.

* * *

**A/N**: (Gets out a umbrella to avoid thrown tomatoes from Lupin fans) For Reks' discovery at Lupin's betrayal, it is really Peter Pettigrew, in a Polly Juice Potion disguise of his friend, Remus Lupin! Reks already knows about the power of summoning, and realized his sister shared the same power, but he felt she should be protected, so he asked their parents to find three guardians to protect Hermione. Please R/R


	2. The Raven Haired Stranger

An early Christmas present! A new chapter! We are introduced to the other characters of the story, such as Hermione's adopted siblings, her childhood friend, and the disguised prince. Oh, I hope you all have a merry christmas and happy new years!!!!! If I owned either Harry Potter or SquareEnix, the storylines and plots would been alot different. Besides, why would be some fifteen year old in a blizzard type town? I only own Reks and Terra, Hermione's Viera guaridan. Everyone and everything else belongs to its rightful creator. Hermione's second song is the english fan made verison of Suteki Ne De, lyrics made by TaoJenChan and sang by katethegreat19 on Youtube. .com/user/katethegreat19, visit her page!!!! She is awesome! Never Alone belongs to Barlow Girls.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Raven Haired Stranger

Two years had gone by since the Empire of Slytherin took over the Gryffindor Kingdom and Hermione learning about her brother's unfortunate end. Despite the sadness she felt, she continued to tell stories to the kids, and took on two new jobs, she worked in the underground waterways of the kingdom and sang to the costumers who visited the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. But she had witnesses far more sadness than she felt after her brother's death, almost immediately after the kingdom's surrender; the Slytherin Empire attacked the capital. As she witnessed the empire's advanced group of soldiers, Death Eaters, killing the city's residents, Hermione saved a young boy and his little sister and adopted them as her brother and sister. News went around that still due to the shock of losing his wife, the prince committed suicide when the Slytherin Empire attacked.

Hermione was working in the underground waterway, and she was just finishing up for her work to head to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She looked at her reflection in one of the waterfalls, around her neck was her sapphire stone and Reks' garnet stone, she wore a long sleeved white shirt under a gray vest with only one sleeve on the right side and over that was a sleeveless black jacket. Wrapped around her brown pants were a couple of black and brown belts carrying the sheath of her brother's sword and on her feet were sliver boots.

"Hermione nee-chan!!!" a young voice broke her train of thought. She looked up and saw a young girl with shoulder length blond hair and bright sea blue eyes; it was Namine, her adopted younger sister. She wore an ivory hooded tunic that covered a pair of white shorts and held a pair of sliver boots on her feet. Strapped onto her back was a staff with a bit of a chain sticking out of the end, and dangling around her neck was a bright aquamarine stone. "Hurry up or they'll find us!"

"I know, I know, Namine!" she shouted back. "Just a little more! You and your brother keep an eye for me up there, Namine!"

Namine nodded and ran back to their brother; Hermione looked out and saw some rats running around her, crackling her knuckles, Hermione smiled. "One….. Two…. Three more. Right. Time to clean house." She took out her brother's sword and stood ready to attack them. She noticed an arrow through one and saw Terra running toward her, by the look on her face, she looked worried about Hermione. "Lady Hermione, we must hurry back to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Lian won't stop complaining about waiting for you!"

Namine appeared again and smiled in surprise, she shouted, "Wow, Hermione nee-chan! You got 'em yourself? Guess Cloud and I know who to call when something big comes!"

"Hey, Namine, it's good for practicing in the desert," Hermione told her as she and Terra walked to her. "I'm ready for anything now." She and Terra walked up to Namine and she said, "That's enough for today. Let's grab Cloud, Lian, and Nanaki and head for the shop. Hey, Namine, tell Cloud he should head to Ollivander's. Isn't he running errands for him?" Namine grinned shyly, placing her hand behind her head. "Oops! Heh. Totally forgot."

As they headed for the exit, they met up with Lian, Nanaki (this time in his animal form), and a boy with short spiky blond hair and bright sea blue eyes, that was Cloud, Namine's older brother and Hermione's adopted younger brother. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black pants, on his feet were black boots. He often had a large sword strapped to his back, and wore a darker garnet stone around his neck. Namine told him what he had to do, and he nodded. He turned to his adoptive older sister and said, "You should come, Hermione. He's busy today. Might have work for you to do, too."

"Love to, but I have to get the shop and got other 'work' to do," Hermione said. "I'll see you at home. Hey, Cloud, lock up this place for us, will you? If Fred or George find out we've been down here, they'll have our heads." She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and he ran off to Ollivander's. After watching him leave, Hermione, Namine, Terra, Lian, and Nanaki went to the shop. The shop was in Diagon Ally, the major marketplace in Ivalice. The streets were crowded as usual, and Hermione decided to take a little break from her work in the waterways. Terra bought everyone a basket of fruit to eat, when Hermione grabbed one, she tossed it into the air and caught it, taking a bite. She and Lian were watching a shopkeeper try to sell something to a Slytherin imperial.

"Huh?" From what she could hear, it sounded like the imperial was accused the keeper of something. "What'd you say?"

"Sir, you haven't paid, and----"

The imperial grabbed the shopkeeper's neck and said, "Huh? Haven't paid?"

"On second thought, please, sir. Take it. It is a gift."

"Leave the poor sob be. We don't want trouble today." Hermione sighed as she watched, two years her, her siblings, and her guardians had to put up with those Slytherin imperial troops. She was getting sick of it, and she wanted to do something about it.

"Your luck, peddler." She and Lian watched as the imperials walked away, and a plan began to form in her head. She ran with Namine and bumped into one, she innocently said, "Sorry!" and continued to run to the shop with Namine, Terra, Lian, and Nanaki following her. She heard the imperial shout, "Watch where you're going, churl!"

But his companion realized his pouch was missing and said, "What? My pouch! It's gone! The girl!" They ran after Hermione, Namine, and her guardians, but their path was blocked by some of the Bangaa merchants, "Get out of the way." Realizing there was no way to get past them, they quit trying to follow her.

Terra began to realize what Hermione had done, she shouted, "How could you, Lady Hermione?"

But Hermione ignored her and continued to run, they ran onto the bridge and Hermione stopped and turned around, but someone grabbed the pouch in her hand. They turned around to face a boy around Hermione's age with a mop of bright flaming red hair and bright blue eyes, his face was covered in freckles, and wore sandy brown overalls over a navy blue sleeveless shirt, on his wrist were brown gantlets, the legs of the overalls become boots that covered his feet. Around his neck was a bright yellow feather, and he held the pouch in one hand, smiling slyly at his friends. He was a tall boy, at six feet, with Hermione at five-six; she could only reach atop his head. But then his smiling face turned into a frown, which he aimed at Hermione as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey, that's mine!" She told him.

"What do you mean 'yours'?" Ronald Weasley asked his oldest known friend, getting into her face. "You've been stealing again. What happens if they catch you, Hermione? We need you to be there for us, Mione! You're no good to anyone at the shop if you're locked away in a dungeon!"

Hermione walked around him and placed her hands behind her head, she chuckled at what she was hearing. "Oh, what, Ron, am I the leader now? My siblings, my guardians, and I are orphans. The first thing you learn is that you gotta watch out for yourself. Besides, Ron. You know that as well as I do." She turned around to find Ron peeking into the pouch, she shouted, "Hey, you give that back! What do you think you're doing?" But Ron ignored her, examining the money in the pouch.

"I thought this money was the people of Gryffindor's property," he told her. "The imperials stole it from us, so it's only fair that we take it back. It's our duty as citizens of Gryffindor." When he looked Hermione, she looked like she'd rather spend her time at the bookstore than give back the money. He sighed, holding a coin in his hand, telling her, "Well, isn't that what you said, Hermione?"

"Well, yeah, Ron, but I never said anything about taking it back from me, Namine, Cloud, or my guardians!" she said as Ron held the pouch in front of her and she grabbed it. Ron showed her the coin in his hand, "This is for the bread you took from me the other day. Just because Cloud and I help Ollivander out every now and then doesn't mean you always get to eat for free, you know, Mione." Slowly, Hermione looked away from Ron and told him, "I know that. You think I like living with your family? Not that I mind it, but it's just….."

A large shadow passed over them, and Hermione looked up. It was an airship, someday she dreamed of being a sky pirate like her new idol, the famed Sirius Black. She sighed and said, "One of these days I'll fly an airship of my own. I'll be a sky pirate, free to go where I will." Ron turned to her and smiled, then started to walk to the shop, "Well, Hermione, be careful. You'll never fly anywhere if you're rotting in a dungeon! And hurry up! Fred and George are saying it's that time of the month. Oh, yeah, I'm going to Ollivander's, he had some errands that need doing. He wanted me to drop by his place. So, while I'm gone, it might be a good idea to lead a hand at the shop!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Ron, motioning for Terra, Lian, Nanaki, and Namine to follow them. They did, walking through the streets in silence. When they finally came up to the shop, a wind of magic surrounded Nanaki, in his place was his human form.

Everyone entered, getting into their uniforms. Hermione was grabbed by two identical flaming red haired boys, both their faces covered in freckles; they dragged their brunette haired employee to a part of the shop where a group waited for her. Her job was to entertain some of the costumers who came; her voice was so beautiful that she often sang, taking a deep breath, Hermione started to sing, _"They say they don't trust you….. me…… we….. us…… So….. we'll walk if we must. You…. Me, and it's all about, it's all about…."_

Terra could hear Hermione from what she was standing, and smiled. Her summoner had the most beautiful voice in the land, she just felt bad that Hermione didn't know yet about the power in her stones, and in both Namine and Cloud's stones, also the power within Ron's feather. _"It's all about us, it's all about us!!! There's a theme they can't touch cause you know. It's all about us, all about us! We'll run away if we must, cause don't ya know?! It's all about us! And no one can touch, it's all about us, it's all about us!"_

Ron entered the shop to pick up some supplies and smiled when he walked past the room Hermione was in, listening to her sing. _"If they hurt you, they hurt me, too…. So we'll rise up, won't stop, and it's all about, it's all about….."_

Namine, who was working in the kitchen, could hear Hermione sing and smiled. She got a cookbook out and decided to make Hermione's most favorite snack, not just for her, but for everyone. _"It's all about us, all about us!!! There's a theme they can't cause you know. It's all about us, all about us. It's all about, all about us, all about us. We'll run away if we must cause don't ya know? It's all about us! It's all about us! And no one can't touch, it's all about us, it's all about us!"_

Fred and George Weasley grinned to each other as they heard her sing, knowing for the two years she's worked for them, she was able to bring a lot of costumers. _"They don't know…….. They can't see…….. Who we are…….. Fear is the enemy. Hold on tight, hold onto me. Cause tonight………."_

Lian took Nanaki from where they were working and walked to where Hermione was, to listen to her better. _"It's all about us!!!! It's all about, all about us!!!!! There's a theme they can't touch cause you know. It's all about us, all about us! It's all about, all about us! All about us! There's a theme they can't touch cause you know! It's all about us, all about us!!! It's all about us, all about us! All about us! We'll run away if we must don't ya know? It's all about us! It's all about us!"_

Once the crowd knew she was done, they walked away and the twins dragged someone up to her. Hermione let out a gasp, who they dragged was a boy around both her and Ron's age, he had short messy raven black hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes she ever saw. He wore a brown cloak over his clothes, but she noticed dangling around his neck was a ruby stone. The twins just grinned as Namine came out of the kitchen, asking, "Hermione, would you and your guest like a snack?"

Hermione nodded, she guided her 'special' costumer to the dining room. Laid out on the table was a pile of plates and a lovely baked carrot cake, Hermione smiled, the carrot cakes Namine made were the best she ever tasted. Namine handed a plate to everyone with a slice of carrot cake, as Terra watched Hermione eat the cake with a smile, she was confused. She asked, "Lady Hermione, I think carrots were your least favorite food?"

"Well, they are, Terry," Hermione told her but smiled, "but Namine's carrot cake is a different story." She smiled at Namine, who started to tell them why Hermione liked her carrot cake as Hermione started to recall the memory. It was just after she had adopted Cloud and Namine as her siblings, but still felt the shock about learning of her brother's fate. She remained in her bed for days, everyone was worried about her, but Hermione won't eat or sleep at all. Ron, who was greatly worried about his friend, stayed by her side, but Cloud, who couldn't bear seeing his new sister being miserable, asked his sister if she could make something for Hermione to cheer up. Namine agreed, but couldn't make anything to bring Hermione's spirits up.

She was thinking about maybe making a carrot cake would do the trick, but Terra had told her that carrots were Hermione's least favorite foods. Namine had told her she knew, but she had to try. Once the carrot cake was finished, she brought it to Hermione's room and held a small piece to her. Hermione tried it, and finally smiled. Through the piece she had tasted, she could feel Namine's hard work, her kindness, and gentleness.

After she was finished, she led her guest around the shop, and back to her room. The boy asked, "I heard your voice. It's very lovely."

"Oh, thanks," Hermione said, smiling. "What's your name?"

"James…….." He sounded sort of nervous when he spoke to her. "May you sing a song for me? I have some requests."

"Sure, James," Hermione said. "What kind of songs?"

"Songs of never being alone and losing someone dear." Hermione smiled, she nodded at his request, knowing what songs to sing for him. Taking a deep breath, she started to sing his first request, _"I waited for you today…. _ _But you didn't show…. No no no….. I needed you today, so where did you go? You told me to call, said you'd be there. And though I haven't seen you, are you still there?"_

Terra, Lian, Nanaki, and Namine watched from outside the room, listening to her sing to her guest. _"I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side. So I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here and I'm never alone. And though I cannot see you, and I can't explain why such a deep, deep reassurance you've placed in my life."_

James stared at Hermione as though she looked familiar, but he couldn't really place his finger on it. _"We cannot separate 'cause you're part of me. And though you're invisible, I'll trust the unseen._ _I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side. So I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here and I'm never alone."_

Terra started to feel tears as she heard her summoner sing, but Lian stood still. "_We cannot separate. You're part of me and though you're invisible, I'll trust the unseen. I cried out with no reply and I can't feel You by my side. So I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here and I'm never alone."_

After she had finished singing, James smiled and softly clapped for her. Hermione smiled back, and started to sing his second request. "_Angel white of labyrinth blue, do you see me as I see you? Soft darkened eyes haunted by dreamless sleep. Is it your ghost I see in the mirror? Reach out to touch me, dearest dream of mine. Open your eyes, say you're alright. The glass shatters at the softest touch. Is there a soul beyond the shards?"_

Nanaki realized she was singing about her brother, the sadness she felt when she heard the news of his fate. He sighed. _"Warm tears sting my eyes as all of these sweet memories flood back to me. Reminiscing now, the sun will set beyond the cruel mountain range. I'll still be here, begging your heart to beat. My existence is not the same without you here... "_

Thinking about his departed wife, James sighed as he heard her sing this song, his heart ached with pain. He wished he could tell her the truth; he was really the widowed Prince Harry Potter, who had been in hiding for two years after the attack on the capital. Someone had made the rumor that he had killed himself; the commander of his army had been taking care of him for the past two years. "_You shut your eyes and gave in to that light. A beauty frozen in eternal night. Just when I realized the error of my ways, you slipped between my fingertips. I was a fool; I was stuck in such bliss. Wish I could grant, you your first kiss. Sorrow only grows if I try to forget, you're an eternal part of me."_

In her heart, Hermione saw images of Reks, asking her to help the harvest, showing her the proper way to use a sword, and listening to her a book._ "A sweet lullaby clasping my fragile heart and whispering your name. Soft embrace in my sleep. Is this a dream or is it yet another nightmare of thee? Don't let this end……Wait on the other side and I will slumber deep. I'll see you soon..."_ Hermione bowed at James and he bowed back at her. Walking him to the door, she waved goodbye and James disappeared in the crowd, a hood covering his face. After the shop was closed, Hermione, Fred, George, Namine, Terra, Lian, and Nanaki walked back to the Burrow, the manor where Hermione, her guardians, and her siblings had stayed for the past two years.

Lord Arthur Weasley, who had been greatly wounded two years ago, stayed home with his wife, Lady Molly Weasley, and the rest of his children. Despite the sadness he felt upon learning about his only daughter, he remained cheerful and happy; he even accepted Hermione and the others as his children. As he watched them come through the entrance that led to the shop, he smiled, saying, "Dinner is ready."

Everyone went to the dinning room, finding dinner on the table. As Hermione sat down, she noticed Ron and Cloud were already back. Molly appeared and everyone started to eat, Ron nudged Hermione and asked her to meet his room tonight. Once everyone finished their dinner, Hermione went to Ron's room and sat on his bed. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Ollivander has an errand for you," Ron said. "He wants you, Cloud, and Namine to head over to the Ravenclaw Kingdom and get an item there. Besides, tomorrow is your day off. He's willing to pay you ten sickles for the job to be done."

"Okay, Ron." Hermione stood up and went to her room. She took her necklace off and flapped down on her bed, sighing. She closed her eyes and began to sleep. But she felt different and a man with golden brown hair in red and gold armor. In a way, the man felt familiar, but she couldn't really place her finger on it. She saw James behind the man, staring at her with his beautiful emerald green eyes. Her heart felt like it was gonna melt, just staring at those eyes. Namine shook her awake, and quietly, they headed to the stables. Hermione calmly pulled a snow white stallion she had named Nimbus, Namine was stroking the mane of her horse, a reddish brown mustang called Axel, and Cloud was taking out his horse, a all black stallion named Zack.

"Let's get going," Hermione said, getting on Nimbus. Cloud and Namine nodded, getting on their horses. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, casting everything it caught in its light to turn to a bright orange-red color, Hermione stared at the rising sun, and sighed. "Let's stop by the shop to get some supplies."

They nodded, and the trio entered the marketplace, unaware of the people watching them from afar.

In a dark room, a magician was staring into a magical pool of water, staring at the image of Hermione within it. A voice asked the magician, "Merlin, is this girl the one?"

"Yes, she is the one," Merlin said, lighting a candle. The voice belonged to a muscular man with shoulder golden brown hair and golden yellow eyes, he wore dark red and golden yellow armor, a cape draped over his shoulders, dangling around his neck was a garnet and a sapphire stone. At his hip could be seen the handle of sword, the handle was encrusted with large rubies. It was Godric Gryffindor, founder of the Gryffindor Kingdom. He stared at the image and sighed.

"Something wrong, Godric?" Merlin asked. Godric shook his head and smiled, "Nothing. Anyway, I must tell the other founders of this." He walked out of the room, and sighed again. In a way, that girl reminded him of the founder of the Ravenclaw Kingdom, but there was something else about her. He just sighed and stared at the horizon, holding his aeon stones in his hand.

'Hermione Granger, huh……' He chuckled to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger!!!!!!! What could Godric be thinking about Hermione?!!!!!!!!!! The dark garnet Cloud has contains the summon Neo Bahamut, Namine's aquamarine is part of the stone to summon Leviathan, the other half belongs to Sirius. The feather Ron has is a Phoenix Pinon, allowing him to summon Phoenix. And Harry's ruby is the ruby to summon Carbuncle. The sapphire, if you're wondering, hold Fenrir. Pleaes, R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merry Christmas!


End file.
